The Great Shal Bake-Off
Session played by Beenz, Dragon, Kyle and Molk. The Naked Wolf You clean the Inn for several hours after the fight with Rorden's men, the blood surprisingly difficult to get out of the woodwork. By the time you've finished, it's already past sunset and you're well and truly knackered. Sara makes you all dinner and you all go to bed and have a good night's sleep. In the morning, as you return downstairs for a wake-up tankard of mead, Bjorn is already sitting at the bar, waiting for you. "Friends! I'm glad you're awake! Listen, I need one last favour from you. I'll make it worth your while!" "Some of Rorden's goons have raided my food supplies, and I've only got until this evening to get everything I need for the Bake Off tonight! I can buy some basic ingredients from the Bazaar, but my food will surely lose if I have no fresh ingredients!" "Outside the city, about 2 or 3 hours out, there's a small plain called Rookery Point - I've heard that there's an abundance of animals to be hunted there. Head north out of the city until you reach a slightly rockier area." "If you could gather the items on this list for me, I'd be eternally grateful! I'll gladly split the prize with you if I win tonight!" "The Bake-Off starts at 7:00 tonight, so I'll need the ingredients by then!" "The Bake-Off is being held at Barbara's Baps, a venue just south of the Eye. Here, I'll mark it for you." Rookery Point Travelling into the plains, the players can choose to search for herbs or meat first, or alternatively, they can split up. Hunting For players choosing to hunt animals, a Survival check is made. Gathering For the players gathering herbs, a Herbalism check is made. If the players make the herbalism roll whilst travelling at a normal pace, they take a -2 penalty. If they travel slowly, this is revoked. If the players decide to stay at Rookery Point to find more herbs, they can make an additional roll for every hour of searching. Discoveries stack. Meeting Rinarv Greenold Once the players have had their first encounter, they are approached by an elderly Shal woman, walking through the plains with a walking stick. She is dressed in common clothes, and has a small basket over her arm. A small bird-like creature follows her, and a successful Nature check tells the players that the creature is a Cockatrice. A high check also informs the players that Cockatrice are famous for their petrifying beak. One scratch from that, and it spells the victim's doom as they slowly turn to stone. "Ooh hello dearies, what brings you to Rookery Point? There's dangerous creatures 'round this part." "My name is Rinarv, Rinarv Greenold. But call me Rina, child. My full name makes me feel so old. Not that I'm not old, but you know what I mean." "Oh, I'm just collecting lunch for the girls. Berries, nuts, flowers for starters. Bugs, mice, and rats for main course." "I live in a small farm to the west of here. People keep telling me to live in Pyrus, but the hustle and bustle of city life isn't for me. Me and the girls like the quiet life, don't we sweetheart?" ''She turns to the Cockatrice behind her, who sqwarks in approval. ''"If you're in need of a rest, darlings, feel free to stop by the farm. We have plenty of food and drink, and company is always welcome!" "Come on sweetie! Let's head home!" Rookery Roost The farm itself is a small quaint cottage, surrounded by a hip-height wooden fence. Beside the cottage sit a series of pens, with Cockatrices meandering around the garden. They look very docile for such traditionally aggressive creatures. As you approach the farm, you notice that a small sign hangs from the archway, which reads Rookery Roost. Rina sits the players down and give them vanilla tea. The tea is made with nightshade and cockatrice egg, but Rina tells the players that as long as the nightshade is cooked properly, it actually is just a delicious tasting herb. Rina explains that her Cockatrices have been spooked recently by an enormous brown bird which is flying around Rookery Point. Some of her birds have even been attacked by the creature, and it's getting harder and harder to gather the food we need with that thing around. She says that if the players can deal with the creature, her and her cockatrices will be very grateful. Hippogriff Rock The players come across a great rock - which looks almost like a monument. Sitting atop it is an enormous nest. Around the side of the rock, you can see a smoother incline that you might be able to walk up. Sitting within the nest are 3 massive eggs. A successful Nature check tells the players that the eggs belong to a hippogriff - a great flying monstrosity. If the players attempt to take the eggs, they are beset upon by the mother, who must be defeated. Pyrus Shal Travelling through the city, you come across numerous posters that direct you towards the Bake Off finals. You approach the venue, and the pristine sign above reads "Barbara's Baps". Inside, the hall is laid out with a temporary stage area, dividing the restaurant in two. Up on the stage sits two long tables, where two Shal women are talking. The hall itself hasn't filled up yet, and over by a pair of double doors stands Bjorn, shuffling nervously. As you enter, he rushes over to you, and hurredly asks "Have you got the ingredients!? Rorden has already began his preparation, and my sous-chef isn't even here yet! I need one of you to help me out with this food!" ---------- "Welcome to the final of the Great Shal Bake Off, hosted tonight by the wonderful Barbara and her beautiful Baps!" ''She swings her arms to the side of the stage and there stands Barbara, holding a tray of delicious baps, still steaming. The crowd cheers, and she begins over-head throwing her products at the crowd, whilst people scramble to catch them. Make a DEX Save, >15 catches a mystery pastry. ---------- Bjorn takes the player into the kitchen, where Rorden is already preparing his food. He scoffs at you as you enter the room, and snidely says ''"Sous-chef Oxlade? Only weak chefs need hired help. Look at him/her, I bet they've never cook a day in their life!" ---------- Washing and chopping the ingredients. Preparing the spices and dissecting the coral. "You must be careful here - the skin is poisonous, but the mushrooms should nullify most of the poison once they're cooked. ---------